To Have An Auggie in Your Life
by Samantha Joan
Summary: He's her best friend, her personal cheerleader, one of the very few constants in her chaotic life.


**My first piece of writing for CA, after that finale no way I couldn't jump in.:) **

**I saw a lot of people were upset that it seemed after her sister's comment she immediately jumped into having feelings for ****him and that it seemed out of the blue. I actually don't see it that way at all, and I feel that those feelings (as even Piper has said) have been there all along. **

**She was not going to see him to make a move or to confess anything; she just needed her best friend. Until he mentioned Africa, I don't even think _she _fully understood what she was feeling – besides wanting him to be the one she could turn to in that moment. /End rant/ :)**

* * *

><p><em>"It must be nice to have an Auggie in you life."<em>

_"An Auggie?"_

She brushes it off at first, assuming her sister is being...well, her sister. Well intentioned, but terribly misguided.

_"Your voice changes a little when you talk to him..."_

But when she's back at the safe house, head reeling, replaying that awful scene _over and over_, the sound of the gunshot still ringing in her ears – her very first thought is that she wants to pick up the phone to call him. Because she knows he can make it better.

He makes everything better.

To have him around...means an endless supply of support and 'it'll be okay's.

She starts to pack a few things to bring back to her sister's for the night and realizes that's only the tip of the iceberg of what it truly means with him.

He's her sounding board, her go to in a crisis (personal or work related) or when she just needs a little sunshine in her day.

(A drink, a teasing joke, an infectious smile and a shoulder to lean on. Someone to listen.)

He's the one who can anticipate her every move in the field (sometimes before _she_ even decides what it is) - the reassuring voice that leads her left or right when she's lost.

_"It's getting a little hard to tell who's on my team out here."_

_"Me, okay? I'm on your team. I'm with you all the way home."_

He always brings her home.

She remembers when they first met, and her near breakdown in the ladies room. Not her finest moment. (He's seen her at her best and at her worse, and with him it's not so hard to let her guard down.) He pulled her through then, has been doing it ever since.

It astounds her, honestly, how he always manages to say the right thing.

Him in her life means having someone that goes above and beyond for her without being asked or with expectations of anything in return.

Like postcards to her sister to help sell her cover or chaperoning insanely hyper third graders around the Smithsonian when she couldn't make it.

It means being part of a "we." As in _we_ have a plan. _We're_ going in.

Her built-in back up, and safe place to land –– the one making sure she was never alone.

_"Consider it your get out of jail card."_

_"Thank you."_

_"It's not free –– if you use it, you owe me a sandwich."_

She's pretty sure she owes him way more than that.

Auggie as a friend translates into...having a person in your life that can read you almost effortlessly.

He just gets it, gets_ her_, and it's scary sometimes just how well.

Every sigh, shallow breath, clench of the teeth, grin or roll of her eyes –– and regardless of not seeing her, he can relay every mood she's in.

She thinks he actually_ sees_ her better than most.

Though she isn't exactly sure about the tone of her voice when they talk (or the complicated implications of what that might mean), but the rest of what Danielle said was more than true. An understatement if anything.

He's her best friend, her personal cheerleader, one of the very few constants in her chaotic life.

A God given solace.

She's done packing her overnight bag now, and she sits at the head of her bed, closing her eyes.

And at the end of a long, gruesome day, that sunshine that he's so quick to give, sort of radiates off of him with ease...

Engulfing her, warming her heart and making her smile again.

Today being one of the worst of those days, she could really use some of that right about now. She could really use_ him_.

Taking a breath, she grabs her keys on a sigh, and she makes a mental note right then to retrieve her ficus (tree, not a plant) first thing in the morning.

Frankly, it's pretty damn amazing to have an Auggie in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone needs an Auggie in their lives. ;) I'm so in love with this pairing now, it's insane. They have a lot of growing to dothings to work out before they could happen - but they'll get there.**

**Hope you enjoyed? Let me know if my jumping into the fandom was warranted. ;)**


End file.
